Wonder Woman 3
Character Plot In ancient times, the Amazons, a proud and fierce race of warrior women, led by their Queen, Hippolyta, battled Ares, the god of war, and his army. Hippolyta defeated Ares, but Zeus stopped her from delivering the death strike. In compensation, the Amazons were granted the island of Themyscira, where they would remain eternally youthful and isolated from Man in the course of their duty of holding Ares prisoner for all eternity. Later, Hippolyta was granted a daughter, Princess Diana, whom she shaped from the sand of the Themyscirian seashore and gave life with her own blood. Gateway City Wonder Woman work Gateway City Museum of Antiquities, and meet with cassie. when Minotaur's attack in museum cassie wear the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas) to help Wonder Woman, much to her mother's horror. Cassie later had the opportunity to ask Zeus for a boon, and requested real superpowers. Zeus granted her request, but gave Dr. Sandsmark the ability to deactivate them. Dr. Sandsmark, however, reluctantly accepted her daughter's wish to be a superheroine and rarely, if ever, used this ability. Cassie heavily idolized Diana. Washington, D.C. 2020 While Diana and her friend goes out to a bar. They are attacked by the demigod Deimos. Deimos is beaten and kills himself to prevent being interrogated, but Diana and Steve find a clue on his body that leads them to a concealed gateway to the underworld guarded by members of a still-extant ancient cult of Ares. Once they have arrived, Ares tell Diana that he had been waiting for her for long time. he tell that Circe fail him so he do it himself to destroy the Amazons. Diana get angry at ares and attack him. he attempts to subdue Ares, but he summons harpies that attack her, hercules come in just in time save her. it appear he was sent by Zeus to take ares back to mount Olympus. Hercules and wonder women team up to find ares. Ares and his dark army attack Washington, D.C.; Hercules and Diana arrive the battle Ares and are soon joined by the Amazons, Steve Trevor and A.R.G.U.S. to stop ares. cassie and her mother was in museum when ares dark army attck so Helena give permission to activate them and cassie join the fight and save her mother. Ares, manipulates the militaries of the U.S. to fire nuclear missile against Themyscira. assuming the island nation to be the source of the attack on Washington. This act of supreme aggression greatly increases Ares's power, but Trevor takes a jet and shoots down the missile just before it hits the island. After taking a brutal beating at Ares's hands, Diana finally outmaneuvers and when she was about to beheads him; Hercules stop her telling her that he's not worth it to kill. she's a hero not murderer instead he will take him back to mount Olympian and he promise that he will personally see he get punishment for his crime. Before Ares go to mount Olympus with Hercules he told her that there's someone coming for her world and he's more powerful then ever.. you need to be ready for DARKSEID !! Post Credits Scene Apokolips Darkseid sitting on his throne and tell his army to get ready for war Trivia